


I will see you again, right?

by SugarBubbles2000



Series: Alternative Cutscenes [5]
Category: Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: 1930s, 1931 Mammett, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode 5: Outatime, First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, Mammett, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/SugarBubbles2000
Summary: A rewrite of the scene from Episode 5 when Young Emmett and Marty say their goodbyes. It's a little.. Mammett-fied. <3Emmett comes to the realisation that this may be the last time he would ever see Marty ever again and he can't let him go without a little gift.Some cute fluff, enjoy!





	I will see you again, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This starts after the moment where Emmett takes the little newspaper cut and tucks it into his pocket. From here, if you're wondering: https://youtu.be/EmZVNL93-Uk?t=31m36s
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Marty watched as the other ascended up the slate grey steps leading into the Hill Valley High School - now temporarily the Expo and inhabited what Marty assumed to be a real mess in there. Emmett’s brief description of the ‘broken glass’ and the screams Marty heard minutes ago could only picture just how much trouble the young budding scientist was in. To add to that, Judge Brown’s voice constantly booming, incessantly calling for his dear son.

 

"Wait.." He stopped in his tracks. He spun on his heel, turning towards the other. The sudden thought appeared in his head; _was this a good-bye? Would I see Marty after this?_ It seemed like there would be no other reason for his newly-founded mysterious friend to return to him.

 

"I... will see you again, right?" His brows furrowed slightly, faltering. Actually vocalising it caused him to contort his expression he wore. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was too visible on his face because Marty seemed to have picked up on something somewhat.

 

Marty's mouth parted at sudden but inevitable question, as it has also dawned upon him that this was, in a way, a farewell. Fortunately for Marty, it wasn't a _complete_ farewell; if he'd kept his promise and not looked at the newspaper cut until he was told to, Doc would come and pick him up, but for the teenage Doc, it did seem like so. He swallowed inconspicuously and lightly pressed his lips together.

 

"I.. Guarantee it." he responded, though he had felt sure that it was a possibility that he might _not_ be able to follow up on that. If there was no excruciating and consequential disaster that had occurred in the future as a result of him being here, changing the course of the people of Hill Valley's lives - or worse, causing either him or Doc to begin fading out of existence - then he wouldn't need to back to meddle with the course of 1931 any more.

 

Emmett continued looking back at the other. Despite Marty’s somewhat reassuring words, he was still feeling _something_. He couldn't tell if it was unease... or something missing. 

 

_If this was a final good-bye, then it can't be like this._

 

Following heed on his impulse, he rushed down the stairs with a very adamant lack of care - which could have ended embarrassingly disastrous - and dashed towards Marty who had been standing there.

 

It all had happened so quickly but before he had realised it, Emmett had smacked his hands to the back of Marty's head, yanked him forward, tilted his head upwards to angle better to his face and hastily pressed his lips against the shorter's ones.

 

It could be paralleled to Edna and his’ first kiss - quick and inexperienced - but a contrast at the same time, with theirs being delicate and more of a brief touch than a kiss in all honesty, while this was a lot less gentle and with more pressure.

 

He hadn't last long enough to allow the other to deepen it, only grabbing a few locks of Marty’s soft hazel hair before letting go. As quickly as he pulled in, he pulled _away_ and parted and, without looking back, he dashed back up the steps and through the double doors, repeatedly shouting “Coming, Father!” as he scrambled away, face flushed.

 

All the while, Marty had been left there completely dazed, but oddly pleasantly surprised. He lifted his fingers to his lips, feeling the trail of saliva left there against the skin on his fingertips.

 

_Heavy._

 

"...Goodbye Emmett." he muttered, lamely holding a hand up to wave in the direction that Emmett had left in, seconds before he was shook to reality by the familiar booming sounds of the Delorean blasting inches in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of the Mammett fans over on tumblr say: The game could have gone veeeery differently.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hope I did these two justice; I adore the 1931!Mammett ship to bits and I spent some time trying to visualise them and their characterisation when writing.
> 
> Side note: This may have been slightly inspired by the top middle doodle on this lovely artist's BTTF doodle page... http://clawshawt.tumblr.com/post/23337060229/i-ship-them-slinks-away. Her sketches are beautiful! (I LIVE for first kisses initiated by Emmett... <3)


End file.
